


Paralyzed

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [38]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, argument, lovers tiff, make up cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>will and Hannibal have a tiff<br/>Hannibal says something he doesn't mean<br/>Will doesn't appreciate it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangestorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/gifts).



> Day 38 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

Will leaned against the doorframe leading into the laundry room, where he watched as Hannibal leaned shirtless over the sink scrubbing at his shirt. The pearlescent white silk was marred by a large splotch of blood, having already tries peroxide and baking soda but still the stain remained. A red brown blob against the pearly white silk.

Will smiled softly as he spoke, " Out! Out damn spot! "

Hannibal tensed and threw a malicious glare at him over his shoulder. "Your references and attempts at humor are not appreciated Will."

Will's smile disappeared, “You think this is my fault. This is not my fault! How was I supposed to know that one of Freddie’s underlings was there! "

Indeed when Hannibal asked him to check the perimeters, and he had, he'd done it twice, but still he had not seen Freddie’s new attempt to find them, sending budding journalist out into the world while she sat safe behind her computer screen. If any more of them were half as smart and handy as this one, Freddie was going to get a lot of people killed.

"Perhaps you would have known if you were paying attention, then perhaps she wouldn't have burst into the room while something nefarious was going on. Possibly then my shirt wouldn't be ruined."

 "Oh my god Hannibal, it's just a shirt!"

Hannibal whirled on him. "Just a shirt William? This is a six hundred dollar shirt. The tailor isn't even in business anymore; he's on a beach in Morocco!"

"Why on earth did you spend six hundred dollars on a shirt for?"

"Well I won't anymore if you continue to be so incompetent during our hunts then perhaps I'll get them from men's warehouse!”

Will took a step back at Hannibal’s words, even Hannibal looked surprised at what he had just said.

"Incompetent? I'll show you just how incompetent I can be, give me your damn shirt. "

Will snatched the shirt out of Hannibal’s hands and stalked out of the laundry room and into the kitchen. There he slammed the shirt on the counter and took out one of Hannibal’s larger mixing bowls, then he took out two eggs and a bottle of their home brewed pale beer. Just as Hannibal came into the kitchen will was separating egg whites into the bowl and pouring in the beer, he mixed it vigorously with his hands.

"What are you doing?" Hannibal asked.

"Not that I should tell you but egg whites and beer can get out most stains."

Hannibal went to take a step forward to stop will, but was rooted on his spot by the acidic glare Will threw at him.

"Back off." Will snarled as he dipped the stained shirt into the concoction.

Hannibal could only watch as Will scrubbed gently at his shirt over the next few minutes until Will rinsed and rung it out in the sink. He threw the shirt back at Hannibal and stalked towards the door.

"Put it in the delicate cycle and then tumble dry on low, I'm going to bed."

Hannibal watched as Will left, he shook out the shirt and looked for the stain, but there wasn't one. All he saw was pearly unblemished white silk, he looked back at the door and sighed then going to do as Will instructed.

XxX

When he made his way to their bedroom Hannibal found himself paralyzed in the doorway, from there he scented the air horrified to find it filled with salty tears and sadness. The feelings that could be invoked in him by his darling beast would never stopped surprising him, as guilt sat heavy and unforgiving in the pit of his stomach. Will was already curled up underneath their blankets, his back to Hannibal and his arms around his own shoulders.

"Will?" He ventured only to watch as will curled up more and sniffed softly.

He sighed again and turned towards the master bath to go about his nightly routine. When done he slipped back into the bedroom and into bed, there he reached out and gently took Will's hands in his bidding his husband to look at him.

"Will? Please darling, talk to me."

Will sniffed again, "You might as well called me stupid or useless."

Hannibal leaned over and kissed each of Will's eyes in turn before kissing the bridge of his nose. "You, Ma petite mangouste are neither of those things nor are you incompetent. I should never have spoken to you the way I did, I deeply regret having done so. I would beg on my knees for your forgiveness if it would please you."

Will snorted a smile quirking his lips without his permission, his husband always one for flair and dramatics.

"Is that your fancy way of saying 'I'm sorry, I was an idiot'?"

Hannibal kissed him again, "One of many."

Will scooted into Hannibal’s embrace nuzzling his face into Hannibal’s chest; the silvery hair there tickled his cheeks. Hannibal held him tight, nosing into his hair pleased to find that Will's scent steadily changing for the better. He hooked his fingers under Will's chin and tipped his head up so their eyes met.

"I love you, Will. Like I have never loved anyone or myself before, there is no one on this earth who could ever come close to being my equal like you. I hope you know that."

Will nodded and leaned in for a kiss, which Hannibal gladly gave him.

"I know, I love you too. Granted while we are not like conventional couples, but just like everyone else we are going to get on each other’s nerves and say things we don't mean. That doesn't mean we love each other any less."

"No. No my love it doesn't."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm introducing a new pet name for Will  
> Ma petite mangouste = My little mongoose  
> It seemed fitting
> 
> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
